Broken Promises Aren't Always So Bad
by TaioraWarrior
Summary: This is an example fic written for the new Taiora Olympics Community.  Please read.  Please note that this isn't one of my pre-planned Taiora stories.  Still, I think you will like it.  I hope you deside to join the competition  see bottom text in story .


_Please read the slanted words at the end of the story for an important announcement._

**Broken Promises Aren't Always So Bad**

"Tai don't touch it!" Sora scolded as she desperately tried to drag her best friend away from the crab. The overly courageous 5 year old was poking at the crab with his finger. Laughing hysterically every time the crab tried to pinch him but missed.

"Come on Sora!" Tai tried to get Sora to see the sport in it. "He's to slow, see."

Again Tai poked the crab, and again the crab's claw just barely missed grasping the boys finger.

"Tai your going to get hurt! My mom said it hurts really bad when they pinch you, and I don't want to see that happen to you Tai! Now please, lets just go play with the soccer ball."

"Fraidy Cat!" Tai taunted. "You can't get me cr… Ahhhhhhgh! It got me!" Tai began to flail his arm in every direction trying without success to get his finger's captor off him.

"I told you," Sora said, looking sadly at Tai. She knew he deserved this, but at the same time she really pitied him. She watched hopelessly as he began to cry.

"Sora *sniff* go get my mom please."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Sora ran up the beach to find Mrs. Kamiya.

"Mrs. Kamiya? Mrs. Kamiya!" Sora tried to get her attention away from diapering Kari and onto herself.

"Sora? What's wrong sweetie?"

"Tai's finger got caught in a crab pincer."

"What?"

"A crab got him by the finger, he's crying and I don't think he can get it off."

"Where… oh, I see him." She looked at her husband, "Honey finish Kari for me."

Sora and Mrs. Kamiya found Tai sitting in the sand, his eyes shut tight with tears streaming from both, and his arms at his sides. The crab was stubbornly fixed onto his right pointer finger. He made his watery eyes look up at his mom with an apologetic expression.

"Tai, sweetheart, I specifically asked you not to play with the crabs. Here, I'll carry you to the water and maybe the crab will let go." She did just that. Eventually the crab got bored of teaching this stupid kid a lesson and let go, gently floating to the bottom.

After asking if he was okay once, she left him and Sora alone. Mrs. Kamiya had learned from experience that nothing keeps Tai down for long, he was one of the few kids that got over pain quickly. If only the same was true for his sister…

Tai and Sora sat back down in the sand not far from the water. A long comfortable pause followed. They just sat there enjoying the afternoon sun and the watching the birds gliding over the waves. Then Tai broke the silence.

"Aren't you going to make fun of me?"

Sora looked sideways at him and then she smiled. "No. You were just trying to have fun. Plus I think you learned your lesson… You did didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks Sora, you're my best friend." He hugged her warmly.

"Your mine to Tai. Hey, promise me we will be best friends forever okay?"

"I promise. Spit shake on it." They both spit in their hands and shook on it.

… 11 years later…

"Oh. My. God. Mimi that is hilarious!" Sora told her friend.

"I know." Mimi barely got those two words out before she began to laugh hysterically again. Tai tugged at Sora's dress trying to pull her away from her group of friends.

"What is it Tai?"

"I need to talk to you for a second."

"Ok." Tai led her away from the rest of the party to an empty spot by a fountain.

Tai ran his hand through his messy hair and sighed heavily. They looked into each others eyes. "Listen Sora, I'm not sure this is going to work out."

"What do you mean Tai?" Sora asked, suddenly becoming fearful.

"Well… remember that promise we made to each other when we were five? At the beach?"

Sora was furious. "Tai? I can't believe you! I left Matt for you! Is this how your going to treat me? How _dare_ you!" She shoved him away from her.

"Oh good so you agree with me."

Now Sora was beyond furious. "Agree with you? No, Tai! I loved you! I gave myself to you! You can't do this to me now!" She was going to cry. Then she noticed a mischievous smirk on her boyfriends face. He gently pulled her to himself.

"Sora, calm down. I meant I'm glad you agree to break the promise and fall in love together." Tai said, desperately hoping she wouldn't blow up in his face again. For a second he thought she was going to until she put her arms around him.

"Oh… sorry about, that. I misunderstood you."

Tai sighed in relief. "I'm sorry. You know I've never been good with breaking news to people." Sora giggled.

"So why did you really drag me out here?"

Tai pulled back from her just enough to gaze upon her beautiful face.

"This." He pulled her into a loving kiss.

To this day they still are best friends… just with a different title.

_Ok, so this one-shot was written as an example fic for the Taiora Olympics. Just visit my or mistsplash's profiles for details. mistsplash wrote an example called Sight if your interested. Again, go to one of our profiles for details on the Taiora Olympics. You are still welcome to review this story. For those of you reading DA3, don't worry it will still proceed as planned._


End file.
